She will be loved
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Ella sera amada.  Finnick descubrirá que ya no es mismo niño que antes,  que ya no siente las mismas cosas.
1. Chapter 1: Diferentes

Hola! Bueno, tengo 7 one-short publicados, y escribí uno más, pero lo tiene mi amiga en su computadora, así que hasta que no me lo de, no voy a avanzar con los demás… pero… como no puedo controlarme, decidí hacerle caso a "Thegirlwithoutname" de hacer algo con capítulos, solo que esto va a tener pocos, tal ves 3 o 4 y nada mas. Bueno espero que les guste.

**.-. No se ama a una mujer porque sea bella… es bella porque se la ama .-.**

Capitulo 1: Diferente.

Era típico de los Odair hacer una fiesta cada domingo. La idea había salido de Finnick. Hacer una fiesta e invitar a gente del pueblo para que se divierta un poco, coman algo rico y la pasen bien. Siempre el grupo de invitados iba variando. Pero unos pocos afortunados eran constantemente invitados a las fiestas de los Odair en su magnifica casa de La Aldea de los Vencedores, entre ellos, la familia Cresta.

Los Odair se llevaban muy bien con ellos. Eran amigos de hace años. Y por eso Finnick y Annie, los hijos del matrimonio, se conocían desde pequeños. Habrían podido considerarse hermanos.

- Hola Annie – Exclamo entusiasmada la mamá de Finnick, Karol.

- Hola Karol, ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto amablemente Annie.

- Muy bien, tesoro… ¡Hola Fler! – La saludo a la madre de Annie

- ¡Karol!

- Nick, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Viste cuantos peses hay en esta época del año? Son unas condiciones favorables para pescar – Dijo Henrik al saludar a su amigo y padre de Annie, Nick.

- ¡Finnick! – Gritó Annie emocionada

- ¡Hola Annie! – La saludó abrazándola. - ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien, y vos Finn?

- Bien, bien… encantado de que vinieran!

Annie se encontró con algunas amigas del colegio. Para ser exactos, en este momento, Finnick tenía 17 años. Por lo que ya habían pasado tres años de sus Juegos. Annie por su parte, tenía 15 años.

La casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, era grande y con un jardín amplio. Afuera, estaba decorado con unas mesas para que la gente se siente a charlar y a comer.

También había una hamaca, decorada con una enredadera. Annie siempre iba ahí cuando era niña. Sus amigas estaban allí, así que se acerco a ellas.

- Hola

- ¡Hola Annie! – Contestaron a coro. Annie se sentó y empezó a mecerse despacio, luego con más confianza de que la hamaca la resistiría, se impulso más. Pero esos juegos era viejos, y nadie los había tocado desde que era una niña. La estructura era vieja, y nade se molestó en repararla, porque nadie la usaba. Annie ya estaba hamacándose bastante alto cuando sintió como una de las cadenas que la sostenía de desganchaba, quiso frenar, pero iba muy rápido, la cadena se desengancho y Annie salió volando. Cuando se iba a estrellar en el piso, alguien la sostuvo, o bueno… intentó hacerlo, porque ambos cayeron debido a la fuerza con la que Annie caía.

- Lo siento. – Murmuró Annie frotándose un brazo que se golpeó.

Annie… no usabas esa hamaca desde niña… ¿Creías que soportaría tu peso ahora que ya estas mas grande? – Annie miró a su interlocutor y salvador. Finnick.

Oh Finn, lo siento – Dijo ella avergonzada.

No es nada… pase cosas peores, créeme. – Annie se levanto y ayudo a Finnick a hacerlo también.

- ¿Te duele algo?

- No estoy bien. ¿Tu?

- No, solo me golpeé el brazo, pero estoy bien.

- Déjame verte. – Le dijo tomándole el brazo. – Solo es un raspón.

- Si, lo siento.

- No hay problemas Annie, de verdad.

-Hola chicas. – Saludo Finnick a las amigas de Annie, tres horas después.

- Hola – Respondieron en un coro de suspiros.

- ¿Por casualidad vieron a Annie? No la vi desde hace como dos horas…

- Ella nos dijo que tenia mucho sueño… no pudo dormir en toda la noche porque creo que una pesadilla la mantuvo despierta. Fue a dormir.

- Ah… gracias. – Contestó y se dirigió hacia su casa. – ¡Mamá!

- ¿Si, cariño?

- Annie… ¿Dónde esta?

- Durmiendo, pobre, parece que no pudo dormir. No la molestes.

- No solo quería saber… ¿Esta en mi habitación?

- Si. Tengo que ir para allá, nos vemos cariño. – Finnick marcho por las escaleras y el largo pasillo. Se paro en la puerta de su habitación.

Un momento… ¿Qué hacía el ahí? ¿Acaso no le dijo a su madre que no molestaría a Annie? Es que, necesitaba verla. ¿Por qué? no lo sabía, pero quería verla. Verla dormir.

Abrió la puerta.

Annie dormía apaciblemente sobre su cama, mechones de su cabello caían en su cara. Su rostro de niña inocente era mucho más naif y angelical que antes.

Era hermosa.

Esperen… ¿hermosa? Si, bueno, lo era, pero, no lo pensó como un halago verdadero… sino como una palabra que se le dice a quien amas. Y el no estaba enamorado.

¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando vio que una mano de Annie se caía y quedaba colgando de la cama.

"Demonios"

Se acercó y la tomó con delicadeza para depositarla mas adentro de su cama. Pero… bueno, seguro que se imaginan lo que pasara…

Annie agarro el brazo de Finnick dormida y tiró de el.

No sabía que hacer, un paso en falso la despertaría, y no quería que supiera que la había estado observando. Tiro despacio para salir de su agarre, pero Annie no lo soltaba, lo retenía con más fuerza. De pronto, ella se movió bruscamente y tiró del brazo de Finnick, quien cayó en la cama a su lado.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Finnick se había empezado a poner nervioso, su corazón latía deprisa, y no sabia porque.

"¿Qué me pasa?"

Sintió como le constaba tragar, y se sentía incomodo con ella ahí, en esa situación.

Definitivamente Finnick… había crecido, había madurado, había cambiado, y Annie también, no eran los mismos de antes, los mismos niños que jugaban sin influencia del Capitolio. Definitivamente estaban… diferentes.


	2. Chapter 2: Inimaginable Amor

Hola, como no puedo aguantar mi ansiedad subo el otro capitulo... (No tengo que tener escrito todo, si no no aguanto...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**"No es una locura. Sólo es algo que se llama querer y te pertenece, es un sentimiento que me domina y que lleva tu nombre junto al del amor."**

Capitulo: 2: Inimaginable amor.

Oficialmente estaba en problemas…

No solo Annie no lo soltaba si no que se había dado vuelta y lo atrapó con sus manos abrazándolo.

- Vamos Annie… suéltame – Le suplico susurrando. No sabía porque, pero estaba nervioso, incomodo, pero extrañamente a gusto. Ahí, con ella, era el mismo. No "Finnick Odair" el sex symbol mas deseado. Era Finn, alguien que Annie quería mucho. Y eso era todo para el.

Pensando así se dejo vencer por las sensaciones que le producía estar ahí, con ella y pronto, se durmió.

- Finnick se despertó cuando escucho la pureta de su habitación abrirse.

- Finnick. – Exclamo su madre entre sorpresa y enfado. El, se levanto como pudo, ya no estaba tan agarrado por Annie, quien dormía a su lado, tranquilamente.

- Mama yo…

- No Finnick, tenemos que hablar. – Dijo sacándolo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta. – Finnick, ella no es como las demás, no es como las mujeres que tu frecuentas del Capitolio, ¿Entiendes? No te metas con ella.

- No mama, yo no quiero hacerle daño…

- No Finnick… no entiendes… ella es una chica buena, tierna y dulce, no la cambies… no te acerques a ella… Finnick, no quiero que la lastimes. Yo corro riesgo porque soy tu madre, pero ella… no tiene que correr el peligro que nosotros. Pueden lastimarla Finnick. No te metas sentimentalmente con alguien que no puedes defender.

- Pero… es que, - No sabia como traducir el sentimiento que le tenia a Annie.

- ¿Pero que, Finnick?

- Es que yo… la quiero…

- Hay Finnick… un chico como tu, ahora, en estas circunstancias, no puede permitirse enamorarse.

- ¿Por qué no mamá?

- Porque… ¿Crees que podrías serle fiel?

- Bueno… pero es que Annie…

- Basta Finnick, no hagas que se enamore de ti. – Dijo y dio media vuelta para bajar las escaleras

Finnick volvió a entrar a su habitación, Annie no se había cambiado de posición. La miro un rato, la expresión de Annie era la de una niña pequeña que necesitaba quien la cuidara. No lo pensó dos veces. Si la quería, la quería y punto. Y si Annie lo quería, ya era suficiente. Nadie podría decir nada.

Se acerco a la cama y con cuidado se acostó en ella, Annie, se

dio la vuelta instintivamente y lo abrazó, hundiendo su dulce rostro en la camisa de Finnick.

- Te quiero… - Susurró el abrazándola y quedándose dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Annie abrió los ojos despacio. Miró a su alrededor aun dormida, preguntándose borrosamente, dónde estaba.

- Oh no – Susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de Finnick, que aun dormía. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Había estado durmiendo, porque tenía mucho sueño… pero ¿Cómo llego Finnick hasta aquí?

- Mmm... – Murmuró el dormido. – Annie.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, incrédula, porque se daba cuenta de que estaba dormido. – Ah… claro, sueñas…

- Annie…

- Estoy aquí Finn. – Le dijo dulcemente acariciándole la cabeza y depositando un beso en ella. Finnick empezó a despertar.

- ¿Annie?

- ¿Qué sucede? – No iba a decirle, pero, sintió las caricias en su cabeza y su tierno beso, eso lo hizo sentir… maravilloso… algo como un ser completamente nuevo, y además, sintió, un… cosquilleo en su estomago, que lejos de ser molesto, resultaba agradable.

- Nada…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Finn?

- ¿Aquí? Te refieres… ¿en mi cuarto?

- Si – rió Annie.

- Bueno, cuando vine a MI habitación, estabas durmiendo, y tenías el brazo caído, solo quise acomodarte pero me tiraste a la cama amarrándome del brazo

- ¿De verdad?

- Si y bueno… me quede dormido.

- Ah. Lo siento.

- No hay problemas. – "Si fue lo mejor que me ha pasado" – Escucha Annie.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… - "Vamos sobreviviste a la arena, no podes derrumbarte en una declaración" – te quiero.

- ¿Escucho bien? Finnick Odair, le estaba diciendo que la quería? Debía estar alucinado... pero no, porque su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que creía que rompería su pecho y saldría volando. ¿Qué les pasaba? Porque ahora, de repente, sentía esto. No podía, no debía. Finnick era su amigo… pero, recordó también, cuanto había sufrido pensando que moriría en los Juegos del Hambre.

- Si… lo quería, lo quería mucho. Se moriría si le pasaba algo. Era tan especial para ella.

- Finn…

- No tiene que contestarme Annie. Se que soy un estupido. Pensé que nunca me enamoraría, que el amor era un tontería. Pero ahora… estas aquí, y me doy cuenta de que sos realmente importante en mi vida, y que te quiero, te quiero Annie. – Finnick se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos. – Hay que estupido estupido soy.

- Finnick, Finnick. – Le dijo ella tomándole la cabeza con ambas manos. – No eres un estupido Finnick, al contrario. Sos… lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

-¿De que hablas? – Preguntó

- De que también te quiero Finn, también te quiero. – Le confesó y dicho esto, Finnick la tomo dulcemente de la cintura para elevarla y abrazarla con fuerza. Luego, tomo con sus manos el rostro de Annie, y la beso. La beso con delicadeza, con ternura, con inimaginable amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No me importa esperar todos los días Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvía Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato Y ella será amada Ella será amada **  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3: Pecados

Capitulo 3: Pecados

**"****Que por decir la verdad ni en la confesión ni en otro caso nunca se ha pecado..."**

"I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved"

* * *

><p>Annie y Finnick caminaron por el pasillo con cautela, no querían que nadie los viera salir juntos, porque sabían que no iba a ser aprobada su relación.<p>

Y sabían que tenían razón, en realidad lo sabia Finnick, porque Annie no tenia idea de lo que el debía hacer para el Capitolio, no sabia que cuando se asentaba por las noches, significaba que estaba con una mujer, prestando sus servicios.

Finnick no pensaba decirle, pero era algo que no podría ocultar ahora que se habían besado. Era obvio que no era algo bueno, pero Finnick tenía miedo de lo que Annie podía pensar sobre eso. No quería perderla ahora que la había conseguido, ahora que tenia entre sus manos a una chica perfecta.

Perfecta como el lo veía, no con todos esos lujos y modificaciones quirúrgicas de las mujeres del Capitolio que no resultaban para nada atractivas. Ni buenas. Ni mucho menos eran todo lo opuesto a Annie. Y por eso ella perfecta para el.

Annie no estaba influenciada por el Capitolio, no podían tocarla. Annie era solo suya y no podían dañarla. No mientras el viva. Annie era de Finnick y Finnick de Annie, nada ni nadie podría romper el vínculo que se creo con ese beso.

Salieron de la casa rumbo a la de Annie, por lo menos en su casa serian mejor bienvenidos que en la casa de Finnick.

- Hola mamá- Hola cariño.

- Hola Finnick, ¿Cómo estan?

- Bien, siento haber retenido a Annie, Fler.

- No hay problemas tesoro, se que se quedo dormida. La otra noche no había podido dormir. – Ambos subieron los escalones a la habitación de Annie. La familia Cresta, no era rica, pero… digamos que tienen un buen pasar. Además, desde que Finnick se convirtió en ganador, ayudo mucho a la familia, por lo que se sentían muy agradecidos con el. Finnick y Annie entraron en la habitación.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, Finnick abrazo con fuerza a Annie, sintiéndose culpable por lo que no le estaba contando. Es que… no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que nunca podría serle fiel. No quería herirla. Tal y como dijo su madre que haría.

- ¿Qué sucede Finn?

- Nada, nada. – Le contesto el hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Annie.

- Dime, ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, en serio no es nada… solo que… - No. No podía decirle algo así como si nada. – Solo que te quiero…

- Yo tambien tontito. Te quiero mucho. ¿Sabes?- "¿Cómo no voy a saberlo?"- Sos lo mejor que me paso en la vida Finn.- Te amo.

- Yo también.

* * *

><p>Finnick salia a escondidas de su casa, no quería que Annie lo viera escaparse como una rata para poder cumplir con su apestoso <em>trabajo.<em>

Annie lo había visto salir de su casa casi como si fuera un delincuente. "Qué pasa con tigo Finnick?"

Decidió seguirlo unos pasos más, a averiguar que era lo que estaba perturbando a ese chico que tanto amaba.

Deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

Ante sus ojos, estaba Finnick Odiar, en la estación de tren del 4 con una mujer, totalmente desconocida, que, a siempre vista se sabe que no es del 4. Es mas, por su aspecto y su acento, es obvio que es una mujer del Capitolio.

Finnick la besó en los labios y ella lo abrazo seductoramente. Luego se subieron en el primer tren que llegó. Finnick la agarro de la cintura de una manera coqueta.

Los ojos de Annie se hundieron en un mar de agua. Agua salada. Como el mar. Como el color de sus ojos. Y el de Finnick.

Finnick.

¿Por qué amor? ¿Por qué?

"No siempre es arcoiris y mariposas

Es el compromiso lo que no mueve"

No podía creerlo, no podía creer como su Finnick se había ido con otra mujer. ¡Y con una del Capitolio! Con una de la organización mas cruel y vil que lo obligo a pasar momentos que nunca se Irán de su mente. Se sentía traicionada. Pero no podía evitar pensar que si el venía pidiéndole perdón para volver a amarla ella lo iba a aceptar y lo iba a atrapar entre sus brazos para amarlo eternamente. Como creía que seria su relación.

Pero estaba equivocada.

"Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta

Puedes venir siempre que quieras"

Se fue corriendo a su casa y se escondió en su habitación. Se tiro en su cama, y se puso a llorar. Lloro toda la noche la decepción de lo que nunca creyó posible de su tierno Finn.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Finnick tocó la puerta de la casa Cresta.<p>

- Hola Finnick cariño, pasa, ¿Buscas a Annie?

- Si – Contesto algo tímido.

- Esta en su habitación, ve a buscarla, tesoro.

- Gracias. – Dijo el subiendo las escaleras. Finnick se agarraba las manos nerviosamente. Se sentía un poco culpable, recordaba cada detalle de la noche anterior con… ¿Lucil? No sabia como se llamaba, pero no le importaba mucho eso. Después de todo, el único nombre que despertaba emociones encontradas era Aninie.

Golpeó la puerta dos veces suavemente. Annie abrió, tenia los ojos hinchados y llorosos.

- Annie, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien? , ¿Porque lloras cariño?

- ¿Qué porque lloro? No se… la verdad no se que hago llorando, pero bueno… supongo que cuando te hieren el corazón tienen la necesidad de llorar. – No quería decirle eso, pero se sentía así, con esa necesidad.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Annie?

- No se Finn… decimelo vos… ¿Qué nos paso? – Preguntó en tono suplicante. Lo abrazó y el correspondio rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? – Le pregunto débilmente. Annie comenzó a llorar sin poder despegarse de el.

- Ayer… te vi Finn. Con esa mujer de Capitolio.

- Annie no es lo que…

- No Finn, se que no, pero no se que pensar cuando me hablas así, tan dulce y cariñoso, y me haces pensar que soy única en tu vida. Que me amas como a nadie... pero después veo que estas con una mujer, posiblemente mas mayor que tu y...- Finnick la cayó con un beso, un beso que despertó sensaciones increíbles dentro de Annie. Esta se maldijo para sus adentros. No podía tener esta debilidad para con alguien que la engañaba, y de repente llega la besa y le flaquean las piernas... No... tenia que ser un poco mas dura. Pero se estaba derritiendo de a poco. En cambio Finnick, trataba recuperarla y con todas sus ansias, que entienda lo que sucedía. De a poco se separaron. Annie lo miró expectante. Esperaba una clase de explicación. Conocía esa mirada. Finnick empezó a hablar, sobre como Snow le dijo que si no estaba con gente del Capitolio, seguramente no habría nadie que ver en su casa. Que todos morirían contó porque no quería enamorarse de ella, porque su madre no lo permitía... ninguno quería que Annie entre en la lista de personas importantes a las que matar si su lindo y tierno Finn no hacia lo que querían. Annie lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Finnick le contó todo, porque la quería, la quería mucho. La amaba, mas que a nadie. Y no podía ocultarle su pecado. No podía, simplemente porque la amaba, porque con una mirada, sus piernas flaqueaban, con una sonrisa su corazón se derrite, con un beso, una caricia, se moría de amor.

No. No podía ocultarle sus pecados.

Y Annie se lo tomó bien. Se sintió extremadamente culpable, pero lo abrazo y lo tiró al piso sin querer. Lo abrazó fuerte, diciéndole cuando lo amaba, diciéndole que siempre lo había amado, pero no lo sabía. Finnick, su Finn, la abrazó de la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Y ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Annie, disimulando un poco que tambien estaba llorando.

Había liberado un gran peso de ensima...

Después de todo... decir la vedad, por horrorosa que sea, no es pecado

* * *

><p>Holaaaaa! Bueno, este capitulo es muy triste... trate de controlar mi falla con los puntos suspensivos, pero haber logrado algo.<p>

La canción del principio, y obviamente la que esta en el medio, es la letra en ingles y la traducida en español de She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5 una canción hermosa qe se me antoja , los dejo, un beso enorme

Besitos!


	4. Chapter 4: Es solo el comienzo

Hola! Bueno, no tardé mucho en actualizar pero la verdad es que para el ritmo que llevaba si, tarde un poco. Es que el lunes pasado empece las clases y voy en 4to secundaria, me cambiaron un par de cosas, materias nuevas para la orientación que sigo, que es humanidades, pero bueno la fin tengo este capitulo. Es el último de "She Will Be Loved" Preciosa canción.

Bueno, esto no es lo último que hago, después de esto voy a subir una sección llamada "Las aventuras del pequeño Finn" donde relatare "aventuritas" de un Finn de 6, 8, 10 y 12 años.

Luego también subiré "El diario de Annie" donde ella contara a travez de su diario personal su historia.

Y por ultimo un fic largo, que no se como llamarlo de Finnick y Annie con una posible continuacion.

Bueno sin mas, este ultimo capitulo es dedicado a Thegirlwithoutname ¡Lean sus historias que están muy buenas!

Sin mas, aca el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Es solo el comienzo.<p>

**Solamente aquel que es demasiado fuerte para perdonar, es capaz de amar**

Annie era maravillosa. Realmente maravillosa. Sus encantos eran muchísimos, y el estaba seguro de que, como muchas chicas caían ante sus pies, muchos chicos babeaban por ella. Se sintió afortunado de ser el que pudiera besarle abrazarla y estar con ella.

Acababan de iniciar un noviazgo. En realidad nunca se lo dijeron realmente, pero ya lo consideraban así. Eran el uno para el otro. Además de que se conocían desde pequeños. Sabían lo que le sucedía al otro con una mirada. Y Era eso lo que los hacia estar tan enamorados… sabían perfectamente que sentía el otro. Sabían que sentía con una caricia, un beso, una mirada, una situación… cualquier cosa.

Por la calle cuando caminaban juntos, o iban a la playa, casi todas las miradas caían en ellos. La mayoría eran miradas malas, de envidia, tanto de las muchachas como de los chicos. Celos… muchos celos, pero todos se guardaban lo que sentían y seguían con sus vidas, porque se veía que ellos estaban enamorados de el otro hasta la médula.

Cuando la mamá de Finnick se enteró… bueno… no le causó mucha gracia, pero al ver que Annie estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de su muy apuesto hijo, y vio como Finnick la miraba, con esos ojos intensos, con esa pasión desbocada, esa ternura infinita, se dio cuenta de que se tenían un amor verdadero, fuerte y puro.

Su vida no era muy grata en verdad. Annie no le decía nada cuando Finnick tenía que irse al Capitolio. No iba a recriminarle nada. El lo hacía por quienes amaba. Y eso la incluía a ella, aunque debía reconocer que de solo imaginarse a su Finnick en ESA situación con ESAS personas le daba asco. Y a la vez mucha pena por el. Y mucha ternura también. El la amaba a ella, y a pesar de que Finnick no quisiera tener relaciones sexuales con Annie, por mucho que esta le insistiera, ella era feliz de saber que el la amaba solamente a ella.

Finnick no quería. No quería corromper a Annie. Simplemente porque sabía que ella no estaba preparada para eso. Que solo quería hacerlo porque el lo había hecho con muchas mujeres seguramente más guapas que ella.

Finnick no podía hacerle entender que no importara por cuantas mujeres pasara, no porque lo hicieran iba a amarla mas, el sabía que ella no estaba preparada y no necesitaba hacerlo ahora, a los 15 años. Pero… a veces tenía que contener la tentación de agarrarla y besarla hasta quedarse sin respiración. Annie tiende a ser un poco… provocadora.

"Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta

Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa

Se que tiendo a ser tan inseguro

Ya no importa más"

Le causaba risa la extraña necesidad de su novia. No era necesario hacer eso en ese momento, a esa edad. Pero le causaba gracia la Annie enojada después de que la rechazara. Se mordía el labio con una sonrisa burlona y Annie se enfurecía más. Se escondía bajo las sabanas de su cuarto y el iba a buscarla para acostarse con ella y abrazarla con ternura, tratando de explicarle, una ves mas, que no era el momento.

"Se donde te ocultes

Sola en tu coche

Se todas la cosas

Que te hacen ser quien eres

Se que "adiós" no significa nada

Vuelve y me ruega

Que la atrape cada vez que cae"

Aun así, Annie se contentaba con los besos y las caricias que el le daba, pero se enojaba un poco por tratarla de chica, solo porque dos años la separaban de el. No era así. De todos modos ella se conformaba con que la amara para siempre, no importa que sucediese. Porque sabia que a pesar de que tuviera que compartirlo, por lo menos su cuerpo, el seria solo de ella, y ella solo de el. Se pertenecía uno a otro. El era suyo y de nade mas y ella era solo de el y solo para el. Se amaban muchísimo, mas de lo que podían imaginar amarse en la vida.

Su amor no tenía límites, era plenamente INIFINITO pero… es solo el comienzo.

* * *

><p>Se que es corto pero no hay mas para agregar,espero que les haya gustado en general. Un beso a todos<p> 


End file.
